


A champion and his prize.

by QueenBismuth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LeLo, Leon is horny on main, M/M, NSFW, i wrote this at 3 am, lemongrassshipping, leon - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid au, merman, milo - Freeform, milo/leon - Freeform, miloxleon, nsfw warning, sword/shield, they are gay harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBismuth/pseuds/QueenBismuth
Summary: Leon is simply out at the beach when he hears it.A faint cry for help in the sea.Of course he ran towards it.





	A champion and his prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! i really hope you like this. Leon/Milo is so unappreciated. I hope you do enjoy this. I wrote it at 3 AM on nothing but a redbull and slapping myself in the face when i felt tired. Enjoy!

Leon took a deep breath of the salty air. Tonight was peaceful, as were all of the other nights. He had always come down to the beach late at night when he wasn’t burdened by his Champion duties. This was the only place he could really… get away from the fame, and just be a normal person. It’s not like he didn’t like the constant flow of praise and adoration, it was just nice to be himself, alone, and not constantly having the paparazzi on his ass. 

Leon sighs, closing his eyes and letting the sea breeze take him away. The sea always was so lovely at this time of night. Wait… What time was it, exactly? He had gotten here about an hour ago… opening his eyes, he sits up. “Rotom, what time is it…?” He mutters quietly to his rotom phone.   
“It is currently 3:24 AM, sir. You should perhaps consider returning home. You have a challenger tomorrow, as I can read from your schedule.” Rotom says, it’s voice static and robotic like always. Leon puts his fingers between the bridge of his nose, really wishing he had come here earlier. Rotom was right, though. Like always.   
“Alright, Alright buddy. I’m going home. Make an alarm for 8:00 AM, Rotom.” Leon says, putting his hand on his knee and hoisting himself off of the sand below.  
“You got it, champ.” his rotom phone says to him. It took a minute, but finally the rotom said, “Alarm set, sir.” Leon nods at this, picking up his phone from the ground and putting it in his pocket. “Thanks, bud. Don’t know what I’d do without ya.” Leon murmurs, ignoring the happy chirp of his rotom phone. With one last check to make sure he hadn’t left anything, he turns to walk to the exit of the beach where he had his car parked. 

“Help me… please… anyone…” 

Leon turns his head quickly, squinting his eyes at where he heard the plea. Somewhere in the sea…? Was he hearing things now? Geez. He DID need to go to bed. He turned around again, facing the direction of his car when he heard it again. 

“Please… Please… It hurts so bad.” 

Leon freezes where he stood. Alright. He definitely heard that this time. He quickly turns around. Someone was in pain, and he would be damned if he would let one of his citizens were to succumb to a swift death in the ocean.   
“Sir, I would advise against searching. If the victim is bleeding then it could attract-” Leon shushed his rotom phone, reaching in his pocket and shutting it off with the power button.  
“Hello?” Leon called out into what seemed nothingness. He waited for a response quietly.

“Help me. please.” The voice called choked out. “Shore… The shore.” 

Leon feels adrenaline kicking in, eyes wide and his speed quickened. He breathed a bit heavier as he searched the shores where he swore he heard the voice. He squints his eyes through the darkness, relying on the moonlight reflecting off of the water to find this mystery voice. 

He gasps, seeing a black, humanoid figure in the water. Thank god for the moon, Leon mentally thanked, before quickly rushing down to the ground in front of the person. He could hear the pained groans of the, man he thought. It sounded like a man, anyway. 

He heard the man cry in pain. From the moonlight, Leon could see that the person below him was holding his abdomen with a shaking hand. “Sir, can you move your hand? I need to see how bad it is.” Damnit, Leon didn’t know what the hell he was doing. What COULD he even do? He did have some medical training, but He could call the Pokecenter. Yeah. That sounded like a plan. He just needed to see… 

He watches, eyes wide as the man in his arms removes his bloody hand from the wound, and Leon has to keep his mouth from dropping clear to the floor. from the moons light, he could see the entirety of the awful wound. The gash was terribly large. “Oh, arceus.” Leon looked for the cause of the wound if there was any. Sure enough, there was a large eagle claw hook that had torn through the poor man’s stomach. 

“Okay, what’s your name, sir? Mine’s Leon. I need any information I can to call the Pokecenter.” Leon says, his voice rather loud from the adrenaline coursing through his body. He couldn’t imagine the pain that this person was going through right now. A hook through the abdomen. Leon couldn’t help but cringe. Nonetheless, he puts his hand on the gash, careful of the hook. He hoped that would somehow stop the bleeding. With his free hand, he began reaching for his rotom phone. 

“Milo. It’s… It’s Milo. Please don’t. Don’t call anyone.” The tone of voice was rather frantic and pained. Milo was heaving now. Leon was puzzled now, why wouldn’t Milo want him to call anyone…? He turned his attention to a splash in the water right below Milo. The silhouette looked like… some sort of fish tail? Leon looked back towards Milo, seeing the outline of his face through the light of the moon.  
“They’d… do things to me.” Milo’s southern drawl murmured. “In a lab… One of those science-y ones.” Milo’s breathing begins to slow, wincing from the sheer pain of his injury. Leon pauses for a moment. The tail… the experiment talk. He… He was a merman. There was no other explanation. Oh god, Leon had a dying sea creature in his arms. If he couldn’t call an ambulance, maybe he could just take him home and put him in the bathtub? He didn’t know if these things NEEDED water. He had never studied mythology of any sorts. Never thought he’d need it. 

“C’mon, I’m going to take you to my home, is that okay? I know how to stitch wounds.” Leon wasn’t at all sure how he was going to take out the hook, but he’d try. He watched as the merman nods, and allows to be picked up and carried by Leon. Sure enough, it was a tail that came out of the water. Leon wasn’t going crazy. That’s always good to hear. Leon practically runs to where his car was parked. With both hands busy carrying Milo, it was a bit difficult to open his car door, but he managed. He put Milo in the back seat of his car, making sure the seat belt compartments didn’t poke him too badly. He heard the merman groan upon being put in the back seat, but didn’t complain.

The drive home was honestly unnerving. He didn’t play music because, wow. What a dick move to be doing that while someone is dying in your car. He didn’t try to make conversation because, what would he say? Would Milo even WANT to talk? He just kept his mouth shut and listened carefully to hear if Milo was breathing. Thank arceus that he was. 

They got to his house sooner than he thought they would. (thanks, speeding!) Once he was in his driveway, he quickly got out of his car and practically swung the back door open. He shifts Milo out of the backseat as best as he could. He hoists Milo into his arms again, carrying the poor creature in a bridal style fashion. He took a final glance at his carseat, and of course was irritated to find that there was blood at the sides of his backseats. He knew the merman couldn’t help it, but still… that was a lot of cleanup for him to do so that people wouldn’t think he was a murderer or something.

Leon shut the car door with a swift swing of his hips, and now was quickly walking up the steps of his house to open the front door. Once he had made it inside, he made a B-line to his bathroom. Damn his house for being so big. It was a curse and a blessing. He made it to the bathroom, and the first thing he did was set Milo in the tub, put the plug in the drain and turn the water on. It poured out of the faucet almost violently at a lukewarm temperature. Probably much warmer than the sea Milo was so used too. “Wait here,” Leon says, halfway out of the door already. “I’m just going to go get something to help you.” He nods at the merman, who warily nods back, holding the rather large gash on his abdomen. He instantly wonders if Leon is going to come back. Most humans he had met were rather fickle when it came to promises. Milo had remembered meeting a beautiful black-blue haired woman who loved the sea. She had some pretty strange attire, Milo had thought. However, like everyone else… she had left him. It was strange behavior for a merman, to crave human company. Of course the fear was there that he’d meet the wrong human who would bring him to a laboratory… but he loved humans! He studied them when he could. He loved those little things they walked on! He didn’t know what they were called yet, but he just loved them.

Milo was shaken from his thoughts when he notices Leon’s hand go to shut the faucet off. The water is just right below his stomach. He looks up at Leon, who’s putting tight gloves on. Milo had wondered where he had gotten those.  
“Okay. This is gonna hurt like hell. Just warning you now. I have to disinfect the wound. “ Leon grabbed a bottle that Milo read as “Neosporin”. That was certainly a new term. Even if it would hurt… It would help him. Milo took a deep breath as he watched the other squeeze the ointment out of the tube and slather it onto his hands. Milo felt his body retract and squirm at the new sensation on his wound. He felt bad because his large tail had accidentally hit Leon’s arm in all of the squirming.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Leon says, voice tinged with worry. “It’ll fade out, buddy. The pain doesn’t last for too long.” He says, rubbing more Neosporin gently around the wound. Leon was right, for the most part. The pain began fading away the more he got used to it. His breathing settled, watching carefully as Leon began to shut the tube of Neosporin in favor of his own hands. “That should numb the pain of the hook. I’ll be honest, I don’t really know how to take one of these puppies out.” Leon put his hand on the hook, also checking for fishing line. There was a small bit, but not enough to deter the process of taking it out. He took the hook out, ripping some skin which he had apologised for. The hook was out. Leon inspected it for a moment, nothing how Milo’s skin was attached to it and blood adorned the sharp edges of the eagle claw hook. Leon shivered, and threw the damned thing into the garbage can.

“Thank you…” Milo smiles, feeling better now that the hook was out. He looks down at his wound. That didn’t hurt too bad. He could trust Leon with his body. 

“I’m not done yet, big guy.” Leon wipes his bloodied hands on his jeans and grabs something from the counter. Milo recognizes it as some weird needle and string? How was that supposed to help?   
“You’ll feel a few pricks.” Leon says, now beginning to stitch the wound. Milo looked on in amazement, watching as he gash got smaller, and smaller due to the stitches. He wanted to ask how he was doing that, but refrained from doing so as to not disturb Leon and mess him up. In no time, the gash was practically no more. It was just a little slit on his abdomen now, covered by a white, nylon string.

“W-Wow!” Milo admired, putting his hands to his stitched wound and feeling it. It felt so weird! He quickly stopped touching it when Leon told him not to mess with it, and that it could open again. Leon breathed deep, somewhat relieved that that was now over and done with. Now, he got a chance to get a good look of the merman in his tub. He had strawberry ginger hair, a muscular frame and a dark green tail that shone like sunlight in the forest. He was beautiful, if Leon was being honest. He had a somewhat permanent smile and a cute freckled face and chest. Oh, his chest. He was… unnecessarily muscular. Leon blushes, looking away from the handsome creature that laid before him. He shouldn’t even be thinking such things, how inappropriate… 

“Thank you.” Milo put both arms on the edge of the tub and looked up at Leon. Even those eyes were brilliant…   
“Oh, yeah. Don’t uh, worry about it.” Leon looks down at Milo. He was gorgeous. Leon mentally face palmed. Not even two hours of knowing this thing and he already wanted to get in the tub with it. He knew that he shouldn’t get attached, because in a few days he would have to release the creature. Leon is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears Milo’s tail hit the side of the tub. “You okay?” Leon asks, raising a brow at the creature. 

“Yeah, I’m fine! Better than fine!” Milo smiles. Leon swore sunshine radiated from that smile.   
“Good. I’ll probably return you to the sea tomorrow to give that some time to heal.” Leon gestures to the wound, and notices that Milo’s smile is gone, replaced by a sad look and a sigh. “What’s up? Aren’t you glad to go back to your family?” Leon tilts his head, his urge growing to touch the merman. He had just met this thing, but for some reason seeing it sad made him sad.  
“I mean- sure. My mumma is the only family I got, and she’s a little bit…” Milo paused, looking for the right word. “Paranoid.” Milo laughs, putting his hand behind his neck and scratching awkwardly. “Well,” Milo continues on. “Just about humans. She thinks they’re all going to lock me up and cut me open. I don’t care, though. I think they’re alright. If I’m being honest, I’ve always wanted a human companion.” Milo clasps his hands together. “Oh, Leon, have you ever felt a human kiss? I bet it’s magical, just like in the stories!” Milo gushes, having a lovesick look on his face.   
Leon simply laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, I’ve had a few kisses before. They’re honestly not THAT magical or whatever. I guess you just have to find the right person…” Leon puts his hand behind his head and sits on the floor. Who needs sleep?  
“Really? The right person? Have you found that person yet?” Milo inquired curiously, looking up at Leon with the most beautiful green eyes Leon had ever seen.  
Leon blushes, surprised at such a question. He laughs again, this time much more awkwardly. “Uh… Well, no.” He mutters, looking away from Milo in favor of the creme colored wall. Wasn’t this one pushy…   
“Oh, sorry.” Milo coughs, watching as his tail twitched and flowed so sweetly in the water.   
“No, It’s okay…” Leon scratches his face and looks down at Milo again. The right person, huh? Leon gets on his knees, putting his arms at the edge of the tub and resting his head in them.   
“Let’s change the subject, yeah? Tell me about yourself. Your culture. Meeting someone of you species is, well, you’re one of a kind. Don’t know how else to put it.” Leon laughs quietly. He knew it was getting to be early morning, he could see the dark sky turn into a lighter navy blue from the bathroom window. 

“I’m one of a kind?” Milo blushes, putting his finger to his mouth and biting the tip slightly. This human thought he was special…?   
“I-I mean, my culture?” Milo had to think about it for a minute. There were a few interesting things he could talk about, he supposed. “Well, it’s kinda different from your culture. We have kings and queens… Uhm, we eat smaller fish--” Leon interrupted him, laughing.

“Wait, wait-- don’t tell me you eat your children.” Leon stifled a fit of laughter, burying his face in his arms and letting out the laugh in the comfort of his own arms.   
“Don’t be ridiculous!” Milo huffed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. After a moment of thought, he spoke again. “Well- That’s not… unheard of. I’ve HEARD of other kingdoms eating their young when the fish migrate. Not my kingdom though. Don’t think anyone there would think of eating anybody. They’re nice folk!” Milo defends.

Leon looks up from his fit of laughter in his arms and smiles curtly. “Yeah. They wouldn’t eat you because you’re so fucking buff. You could probably crush their head with your bicep, or something.” Leon snorts, putting his hand in a fist over his mouth and stifling another bit of laughing. 

“Haha, maybe. Why are you paying attention to my muscles, though?” Milo teased, raising his arm and flexing. He just wanted Leon’s attention, honestly. This human was very, very sweet. This earned a curt blush from Leon and a defensive:  
“I’m not! I was just observing how you could totally kill someone with those things. Seriously. Your arms and chest are a legal weapon at this point.” Leon couldn’t help but eye Milo’s arm as he was flexing. Holy shit, Milo was hot. Leon felt his jeans grow tighter. Not now. He squirms uncomfortably where he sat, trying his hardest not to eye Milo’s chest now. Damn him and his teenage hormones that had never quite gone away even though he’s an adult.  
“Well, I guess they could… I never really thought about my arm killing anyone.” Milo giggles, closing his eyes momentarily and opening them again. “Thanks for the compliments, though. I think you’re a really pretty human.” Milo’s eyes were now half-lidded, eyebrows raised and a coy smile on his freckled face. Leon puts his hands in his lap, where they moved to the hem of his shirt so he could move his shirt to cover up the bulge growing in his jeans.   
“T-Thanks,” Leon stuttered, moving his other hand to pull at the collar of his turtleneck. It was suddenly very hot. Don’t think that Milo hadn’t noticed. He was very attentive, mostly when it came to humans. Otherwise he would admit, he could be very dull sometimes. 

“Of course. I’ve always found humans… interesting. None of them have been as cute and as nice as you, if I’m being honest.” Milo got closer to Leon’s face, and he could hear the ginger’s tail swish around in the water, like he was excited about something. Leon felt his face grow hot, he bit the side of his lip and looked to the side, trying his hardest to not look Milo in the eyes. C’mon Leon, you literally just met this guy. You’re never going to see him again when he returns to the sea. Don’t play yourself like this. Oh, but that southern accent… strawberry hair… the freckles… and Arceus, the muscles. The muscles were nice. 

“Kiss me.” Milo said abruptly, licking his lips and closing in dangerously close to Leon’s face. Milo put his elbows on the side of the tub and resting his face in his hands.   
Leon’s face goes completely red, and his eyes go wide. “C-Come again?” Leon swallowed down the urge to just make out with Milo right then and there.   
“Come on, kiss me!” Milo giggles, like he was the most innocent creature on earth. “I’ve never kissed a human before! You helped me, so, why not?” Milo’s fingers crept up Leon’s arm, like it was doing some sort of walk. Leon looked away, coughing awkwardly.  
“I don’t think I can do that, man. I’m not trying to take advantage of a sea creature right now… I’m going to be honest with you, I just want to grab your hair and make you… uh, well… ” Leon drawls, very bluntly. He tilts his head and frowns. He was so going to hell. “That’s not very cool, I know, but, you’re like ridiculously hot for a fucking fish and I-” Leon is swiftly interrupted by a kiss to the lips. The first kiss is sweet and innocent. Milo feels his eyes go wide at the tingly sensation in his lips, his jaw, basically everything on his face. The ginger melts into the kiss, raising his arms and drawling them across Leon’s shoulders and neck. It felt like fireworks lighting up in his body, gosh! A simple kiss felt so good… 

The pair pulled away, both starry-eyed and blushing like crazy. “Wow.” Leon mutters, staring at the merman’s beautiful face. He studied every feature. The forest green eyes, the light blush dusting his perfectly peach face, making his freckles stand out even more than they already had. The strawberry-blonde hair that swept on his face, and that one stupid curl in the middle of the hair. Leon brings his hands up to Milo’s round face and settles for both sides of his cheeks.  
Milo giggles, leaning into the others touch. “Are all humans this affectionate?” He purrs, looking at Leon’s beautiful hazel eyes.   
“Well- some of them.” Leon smiles, then quickly pulls Milo close to him. “C’mere.” He leans in for another kiss, but this time, it was… much more intimate. Leon was glad, because damn did he have one hell of an erection right now, and it’s not every day you got intimate with a merman. Wait, COULD he even get intimate? Well, He’d find out. For now, he just melted into the kiss, holding Milo’s face close to his. He got a surprise when he felt the others tongue line the bottom of his lip. Leon’s eyes go wide at this, and slowly opens his mouth for entrance. If Leon was being honest… he had never kissed anyone like this before. He was still a virgin, and the fact still embarrassed him. He was hoping to change that tonight, if this merman even had genitalia. He had to have some sort of reproductive parts, right? How else could mermaids and mermen breed? 

He is ripped out of his thoughts when he hears the sea creature moan into the kiss, pressing his torso up against the tub now. He was really going crazy exploring every inch of Leon’s mouth. He felt like he was having a fever, every single part of his body felt hot and sweaty. He was really going to do this. 

The two eventually pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting them together. The two pant softly, eyes half lidded and a whimsical look in their eyes. The moment of silence and bliss was interrupted by Milo, whispering quietly to him. “Come on and join me in here. I can barely contain myself.” He giggles. Leon nods, pulling from the others embrace and standing up. “I… Uh, gotta take off my clothes.” He says, beginning to pull off his shirt and taking his cape off over his shoulders. Milo watched on eagerly, eyes star filled and face red as he watched the darker male strip down. He watched until Leon was completely nude. Millo couldn’t help but admire his frame. Leon was thin, but there was also muscle to him, like in his arms, chest… and… His eyes locked with Leon’s rather large manhood. His face went a dark shade of red.   
“They… look different in person.” Milo swallows down the urge to jump out of the tub and touch it. It was so interesting, much different than a mermans.   
“Alright, alright. Show me yours then, big guy.” Leon grins, making way towards the tubs and stepping inside of it, careful of Milo. He then kneels down, like he was straddling Milo. The tail made that hard. Leon shivers when he feels something slimy and wet touch the front of his own dick. He looks down, seeing a massive writhing tentacle-like appendage.   
“Woah-” Leon’s eyes go wide. “Is-Is that your-”   
“Yeah, It comes out from a slit in my tail.” Milo blushes, swallowing and looking up at Leon, who was up on top of him. “So… What now?” He breathes, slowly moving his hands up to the other’s slim waist, slightly rocking his hips to run his cock against Leon’s. 

“Now, hold on.” The violet-haired man licks his lips and puts his hands against Milo’s chest, pushing the muscular pecs together like they were it’s female counterparts. “I’ve been wanting to touch these ever since I got you here. So muscular…” Leon practically drools, touching and squishing the merman’s pecs like they were actual boobs. Milo looks embarrassed, but his embarrassment is quickly turned into pleasure when he feels a warmth on one of his nipples. “L-Leon?!” Milo gasps, feeling as a tongue ran over and lapped one of the nubs, while one of his hands were fingering with the other nipple. 

This was a completely new sensation for Milo, he felt the sensation spark all over his body for short intervals. He moans, moving one hand from Leon’s hips to his long, violet hair. He twisted his hand in the purple locks, tightening his grip and somewhat forcing the other down on his chest. “Feels so good…” The merman whined and whimpered, closing his eyes and further tightening his fist in Leon’s hair when he began to feel the man finger his nipple harder and beginning to bite the other one. “Oh, arceus!” Milo cried out, his tail splashing in the water violently now as the sensations grew more intense. 

As if Leon knew Milo had had enough, he pulls away from Milo’s chest, sporting saliva on the side of his mouth which he had quickly wiped away. “I can’t believe you’re going to be my first.” Leon’s face was red, and… incredibly lewd. His eyes were half-lidded, face red and mouth agape. This made Milo’s tentacle squirm and writhe under Milo, eager to get to work in plowing this poor, poor human. 

Leon positioned himself just above the now stiff manhood and slowly lowers himself on it. He feels it enter his hole, and immediately he gasps. Milo wasted no time prepping them, and he let his own member pretty much do it’s own thing. It was like a being of its own when Milo got all riled up. He rocked his hips forward, shoving himself deep inside of Leon, who let out a shrill scream at the surprise. He could feel Milo’s dick squirm inside of him, touching all of the walls inside of him. 

The violet-haired man takes a minute to compose himself, wincing at the pain of Milo’s girth being inside of him. Eventually, he begins to move without Milo’s help. Slowly, he moves his hips up and down, groaning in pain or pleasure- Milo couldn’t tell. It was hot either way. Leon’s head was down, his hair covering his face as he moved. The merman could still hear his ragged breathing and the occasional moan, but he wanted to see HIS human’s beautiful face. His wish was soon granted, as Leon picked up the pace. He swung his head upwards, moving the hair out of his face. “Fuck!” He hears the pleasure in the others voice. Milo’s ego seems to rise at this, as now he was groping at Leon’s hips and pushing deeper inside of the human. Leon gasps at this, tears beginning to well inside of his eyes. His breathing was quick and short, moaning like he was Milo’s own bitch. The very own thought of Leon being his human and his only made the merman push harder inside of him, slamming his hips into Leon now.

“Oh, arceus!” Leon cried out, feeling as his prostate was mercilessly slammed into. “Milo,” He chokes, only to be shushed by another rough impact on his prostate. “Cum inside of me. Make me yours!” Leon somehow felt that Milo was nearing his peak.

With a shrill, loud moan, He watched as Leon came in pearls on the Merman’s stomach, and Milo had came inside of him shortly after. 

The two of them panted and stared at eachother for the longest time. Leon was the one who had caved in and gasped: “That was amazing. I can’t believe my first time was with a fucking mermaid.” He laughs, collapsing on top of Milo now. The merman simply giggles and wraps his arms around Leon.   
“I’m a merman, actually.” Milo corrects, earning an annoyed huff at being corrected. Leon was far too tired to argue however. 

His mind did wander somewhere else, however.

Milo would have to go to the ocean, and Leon would have to be left alone again. Once that wound healed… 

Leon shrugged. Best to think about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
